Truth or Dare: Twilight Style!
by MuSiCNoT3x3
Summary: Truth or Dare: Twilight Style! The Cullens start playing truth or dare. What will happen? Read and find out! First fanfic! ENJOY!
1. Truth Or Dare

Hey People reading this ----------- I was bored so I decide to make this fan fict of this girl how comes from Japan (her name is Amber Nokshi) and she meets the **Cullens**** unexpectedly!**

****

**Moving to Ohio which perhaps Edward, Bella, and the rest of the family live. Now it's been 50 years from now and yes Renesmee is already born!!! ENJOY!! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today in Ohio not much as cold and freezing as Forks. Oh how much I miss Forks, the cloudy weather, cold temputures. Now that I'm in Ohio which has been a big difference in my life. Now that I'm married to insecure Vampire husband and have a beautiful wonderful (half vampire and human) child. Charlie is at Sam's house apparently, and Jacob and Renesmee are at the backyard playing yard. While me and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and our newest addition to the Cullen Family Amber Nokshi.

We found her lying on the floor bleeding by the second. She was walking around the mountain until a mountain lion had gotten ready to kill her. I knew she was losing a lot of blood and she had a low chance of surviving so here she is with us chilling out on the couch watching movies. EVERY SECOND! Before I could say anything Alice had an idea.

"Aren't you guys tired of watching movies today?!" said Alice.

"You guys gotta admit its getting pretty boring!" said Emmett.

"Yeah I'm pretty bored." said Rosalie.

"I have an idea that I think you guys might agree." said Alice.

"Wait remember the last time you had an idea!" said Edward.

"WHAT TIME!?!?" Said Alice.

***flashback***

*Jasper burns the whole house down!!! ( cause of a boring day and Alice decides to play a cooking game and Jasper makes the biggest mistake!!!)

***end of flashback***

"Oh who cares that was the past! I think we should play truth or dare!" said Alice.

"I care! what if I you burn the house down again!" said Edward.

"Count me and Amber in!" I said.

"Okay me and Rose too!" said Emmett.

"Okay I'll start!" Said Edward.

"Hmmmmm….. Alice I dare you!!!" Said Edward.

"Okay Edward Whatever dare you do it will be a piece of cake!" Said Alice.

******Ok**ay before I start I'm not MuSiCNoT3x3 I'm her friend Animegirl209. I was asked to put this on for her so I did. But I give ALL credit to her cause she wrote this, I just posted this up for her. So please review!

* * *


	2. Sweet Sweet Revenge!

" Okay Eddie Show me what you've got!" Said Alice

"Okay I'll Show you Matter of fact..."Said Edward

"Didn't you go to the mall today?" Said Edward

"And Buy the Soft Velet Golden Dress at The mall?*smirks* Said Edward

"ohh no no no I think I know what your gonna do!!!" Said Alice

" Yup I dare you Alice To Burn your Dress that you had bought today!!" Said Edward

APOV

" ooo I gonna Kill him his gonna regret that he ever dare me to do this!!! " Said Alice

*10 Sad Moments Later*

"Ok I -sniffes- Dare Emmett!"

"Okay Alice but by far what Edward has done you have no chance to have a better dare then Edward's!"

"O yea Emm watch me!!!" Said Alice

EPOV

" Alice Will never ever ever think of a good dare." Said Emmett

"Ok Emmett I dare you to Wear one of Rose's Dresses,Wear Make-up,And Sing Womanzier At the Mall!!!"

" Wait wait wait Did u say Rose's Dresses wear make-up and Sing womanzier?!?" Said Emmett

"Yup Didn't you hear me loud and Clear Sing Womanzier,wear one of Rose's Dresses, and wear Make-up!"Said Alice

" No way am I Gonna Do that!!!"Said Emmett

"If you don't then...."Said Alice

"I have a second Dare hmmm?"Said Alice

"And Trust Me its worster then This one!!!"Said Alice

"Hey Alice what is the 2nd?" Me and Amber asked

"She had whispered in our ears

"giggles *tries to hold back*" Said Amber and Me

EPOV

"Shes tricking me she think that I'am dumb and Retarded well I will Prove her Wrong once and for all!!!!"Said Emmett

"okay Take ur pick Emmett!!! Hmm..?" Said Alice

"Okay Since I'm Not Dumb I'll Choose the second one!!!"Said Emmett

"Okay you Dumbass you choose the wrong one mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Said Alice

20 Mins later at the mall

"Okay sing Boys Cuz its time for Emmett,Edward,And Jasper Singing Womanizer!!!" Said Alice

"Revenge is Sweet!!!"Said Alice

"Just like this Cake" Said Amber Eating her piece of cake

" O Emmett you own me one!!!" Said Edward

"me too!!!" Said Jasper

"here it goes boys!!! Sighs Damn her!!!"Said Emmett

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby


End file.
